consecuencias
by Yuna Alice Schindler Wolf
Summary: Puzzleshipping: el pequeño tricolor cae enfermo y es deber de su yami cuidar de él hasta que mejore, averiguando en el proceso cómo es que su luz pescó tremendo resfriado.


**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras! Soy Yuna, hago mi primera aparición por aquí viniendo a dejar el primero de muchos trabajos que quiero compartir con ustedes!**

 **Espero sea de su agrado como lo fué del mío al escribirlo, es de mi favorito favorito con una de mis parejas favoritas!**

 **Yu-GI-Oh no me pertenece, es de su respectivo creador Takahashi-sama! Yo solo me divierto usando un sus personajes para dejar de mi imaginación XD.**

 **Capítulo único:**

Un nuevo día en la ciudad, siendo este un lunes el movimiento empezaba a notar desde muy tempranas horas por parte de sus habitantes para dar inicio a sus actividades de la semana. En una casa tienda un joven de tricolores cabellos y mirada amatista dormitorio en su cómoda cama hasta que comenzó un sonar la alarma insistente señal de que era hora de levantarse.

Sus hermosas joyas que tenía por los ojos se abrieron dejando ver ese hermoso y exótico color morado que los caracterizaba, pero, en esta ocasión se veía algo decaídos y sin el mismo brillo que todos los días tenía. Se levantó pesadamente apagando la alarma sintiéndose algo cansado, con un ligero dolor de cabeza y la garganta rasposa, no le dio importancia y comenzó a un alistarse para irse a clase.

Mientras tomaba su mochila escuchó dos leves toques en su puerta y una voz que reconoció de inmediato como la de Yami el cual la preguntaba si ya estaba desechado, un lo que el pequeño respondió que sí lo que solo una vez se le había pasado la hora y sintió en carne viva lo que su yami llamaba ¨levantarse al estilo Antiguo Egipto¨ y era algo que no quería volver a pasar así que mejor optó por hacer caso a la primera señal de su reloj.

Bajó las escaleras aún sin tiendo esos malestares pero no diría nada un no ser que se vuelvan algo que no soportase, llegó a la cocina y tras sentarse fue frente suyo su desayuno, vaya, eso era algo que tenía que felicitarle mucho a su otro yo , que sabía cocinar y como los grandes.

Buenos días pequeño, me sorprende que hayas levantado a la hora tomando en cuenta que ayer llegaste muy tarde de tu salida con los chicos-

eh ¡Oh yes! Te lo perdiste aun no puedo creer que no ha sido genial! - dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa y es que era cierto, el día anterior se había ido con sus amigos al parque de Kaiba a lo que el CEO llamó las noches de terror, noches en las cuales el parque abría hasta muy tarde y todo era con temática de terror, películas famosas, monstruos del duelo, de tipo sombra, etc.

-sabes que pueda hacer pero cuando me dijiste que ¨esos¨dos iban a estar y peor aún que fueron los primeros en apuntarse ... mejor que yo los corajes además de siempre termino controlando su magia por evitar que maten a alguien-

-digas lo que digas te llevas bien con ellos Yami, a su extraña manera ustedes tres son amigos incluso Bakura dijo que la salida no tenía chiste sin ti-

-si pequeño porque soy a quien fastidian y…- el mayor iba a seguir victimizándose cuando notó lo extraño que su Aibou se notaba esa mañana, Yugi podía aparentar muy bien por fuera pero se le fue totalmente cerrar su vínculo y pudo percibir como el menor trataba de ocultar algo, más no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos ya que se oyó fuera de la casa un insistente bocinazo proveniente de un auto.

-oh, esos deben ser los chicos hoy llegaron temprano- dijo el menor mientras se levantaba de la mesa e iba velozmente a sepillar sus dientes y tomar sus cosas. –ya voy chicos un segundo!-

Se dirigió9 a la puerta de entrada no sin antes despedirse de su otro yo el cual no pudo retener más la pregunta.

-espera hikari, te noto algo extraño hoy…de casualidad te encuentras bien?-

-ah?, pero que cosas dices Yami claro que si! Sabes que si hubiera algo mal te lo diría y mejor ya me voy sino….-

-ENANO VAS A VENIR MALDITA SEA NO TENGO TODO TU TIEMPO!- esa era la nada inconfundible voz de Bakura quien seguía dando bocinazos más insistentemente.

Sin más el joven duelista salió de casa y subió al auto donde se encontraban sus otros dos amigos Ryou y Malik. Aún les costaba creer que sus yamis estén con ellos, luego del Duelo Ceremonial el mismo Rá le preguntó a Yami si su deseo era realmente irse y él dijo que al comienzo si pero luego su deseo fue otro, el cual era quedarse con sus amigos y su compañero pero quedarse su persona implicaba que los otros dos seres oscuros también tuvieran esa elección siempre y cuando se arrepintieran de todo lo que hicieron.

Ahora tras cuatro meses de esos acontecimientos vivían en paz, con ayuda de Kaiba consiguiero9n documentación y empleos en KC mientras que Marik además de su empleo en la empresa elaboraba deliciosos postres y pasteles talento que descubrió que tenía al igual que Malik. Y aunque el trio de oscuridades decía no soportarse la realidad era otra inclusive con sus primeros sueldos juntaron entre los tres y compraron un automóvil que utilizaban entre ellos estratégicamente rifado para que no se mataran por el turno y les era de mucha utilidad tanto para ellos como para llevar a sus luces y recogerlos del colegio o de algún lugar que fueran solos, aunque a cierto albino mayor aún no le hacía gracia tener que ser chofer los lunes y menos si un día antes se desvelaba casi toda la noche.

Tras ser dejados en la escuela y recordarles que pasaría a buscarles el albino mayor le metió al acelerador perdiéndose en las calles, mientras los chicos solo lo veían con una gotita bajándoles por la cabeza y riendo nerviosamente, cómo no se habían matado en algún choque? Solo Rá sabía.

Entre risas y comentarios de la noche anterior llegaron a su salón pero el moreno y el albino menor no pasaron por alto la actitud de su amiguito quien debido a ese malestar de su garganta solo hablaba lo necesario porque sentía aumentar el dolor en esa zona mientras el tiempo avanzaba.

-Yugi, estás bien?- preguntó Ryou.

-si, porqué?-

-estás muy callado y te noto algo pálido y ahora que te miro mejor…- dijo Ryou acercándose a su rostro. –tus mejillas se ven algo rojitas-

-estoy cansado es todo, no estoy tan acostumbrado a dormirme a las tres de la mañana como ustedes ni a estar fuera por la noche…como ustedes-

-seguro? Porqué siento que no te creemos?- dijo Malik enarcando una ceja

-hola chicos! Buenos días aún siguen vivos?- escucharon las voces de Tristán y Joey llegar con ellos.

-vivos porqué? Por lo de ayer? – cuestionó el moreno.

-eso y porque sabemos que hoy es lunes y al loco de Bakura le toca traerlos los lunes- respondió Joey.

-el que asombra que siga vivo eres tu rubio, mira que comerte todo el algodón de la máquina- se defendió Malik

-pero ayer bien abrazadito que estabas de Seto cuando entramos al castillo de las ilusiones oscuras y te saltó una bruja del bosque negro- ahora fue el turno del tricolor para defender.

-estaba oscuro pensé que era Tristán!-

-si, claro, admítelo viejo el amor ya te pegó y duro para nadie es secreto que andas con el riquilo aquello sino ayer no se hubiera portado bien con nosotros, nos regalara pases para la noche del terror, nos diera todo gratis en el parque, pasara por nosotros, nos fuera a dejar a casa y a nuestros tres angelitos amigos no les hubiera regalado peluches tamaño almohada de los que estaban en la tienda de recuerdos- dijo el castaño contando con sus dedos todas las obras buenas que el CEO había hecho por ellos.

Tras esto, el rubio ya no buscó que decir porque era la verdad, él y cierto castaño llevaban saliendo un par de meses tras haberse confesado lo que sentían dejando muy en claro lo que dicen de que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, aunque cuando sus amigos comenzaban a molestarlo con el tema él les decía que estaban locos.

-pero lo más épico de la noche fue lo de la fuente!- comentó Tristán con una enorme sonrisa divertida.

Eso fue culpa de Marik me sorprende que siga vivo-

-eso es porque nadie sabe ese suceso ya olvidaste que tuvimos que pagarle a esos dos para que no soltaran la lengua?- acotó Duke llegando a la plática.

Mientras los chicos recordaban todo lo que vivieron el día anterior Yugi comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más mal, su cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle ya sea por el malestar o el ruido que había a su alrededor, su garganta ardía con más intensidad y comenzaba a sentir ahora si su rostro algo caliente. Pero justo cuando Joey se iba a percatar de su estado literalmente lo salvó la campana pues ya había entrado su maestro dando así comienzo a su clase

La jornada escolar transcurría no9rmal hasta cierto punto, Joey era reprendido a cada rato por dormirse o perder el hilo de la lección, Malik no entendía mucho por no decir nada en álgebra, Ryou se golpeaba la cabeza contra su pupitre en química Y Yugi trataba con mucho esfuerzo de tomar todas las notas posibles luchando contra su malestar que ya había aumentado bastante, ahora se cuestionaba si había sido buena idea ocultarlo.

Finalmente la odiosa clase de química para el albino se acabó y era hora del descanso así que ni lentos ni perezosos salieron del aula como almas llevadas por el diablo.

-rayos, detesto esa materia como si me fuera a servir en la vida- se quejaba Ryou mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol con los demás a comer sus hamburguesas.

-amigo no sé cómo haz logrado librar los parciales pero si te va mal en el ordinario vas a arrastrar la materia y es el último año no puedes deber-

-ya lo sé Joey no tienes que decirlo y más sabiendo que si repruebo mi padre me asesinará y ni hablar de Kura…es capaz de traer mi alma de sepa donde vaya a dar y volver a matarme-

-y esa cosa del álgebra? Si yo quiero ser un Chef repostero, en la cocina no me piden sacar el valor de equis!- decía el egipcio tomándose la cabeza muy dramáticamente.

-y yo opino para qué sirve la escuela si yo quiero ser un duelista profesional y no necesito tener estudios pero ya ven es obligatorio venir a esta prisión y…- Joey dejó de quejarse tras ver que el tricolor menor no había comido casi nada cosa rara puesto que ese chico devoraba su peso en hamburguesas y además desde la primera hora notó su semblante decaído. –Yugi viejo estás bien?- se animó a preguntarle mientras se acercaba más al niño.

Yugi tienes fiebre!- exclamó alarmado Malik quien tras notar lo mismo que el rubio se había acercado y puesto una mano sobre la frente del chico. –ahora si no puedes negar que ocultabas algo, porqué no nos dijiste?-

-porque no lo creí necesario amigos además no me siento tan mal como dicen que me veo- respondió con una sonrisa pero ese gesto no calmó para nada a sus amigos.

-deberías ir a la enfermería para que llamen a tu casa y vengan por ti- sugirió Tristán.

-cómo el faraón o se dio cuenta?-

-fácil Duke te apuesto lo que quieras a que cerró su vínculo para que no pudiera notarlo-

-mejor que te retiren de una vez amigo, la siguiente hora es Educación Física y al profesor le vale si te mueres en su clase y con fiebre no vas a dar el cien- sugirió Ryou.

-prometo que si me siento peor me iré a casa chicos, en casa solo está Yami y tiene mucho trabajo por parte de Seto recuerden que mi abuelito se fue de expedición y en casa solo estamos nosotros dos, hay que atender la tienda más el trabajo de KC más la casa.y quieren que sume atender un enfermo? Es demasiado-

-Yugi siempre haces eso, pones a los demás antes que a ti y en este caso es tu salud, el mundo no va a acabarse por una tarde que no laven los platos y Kaiba no va a matarlo si entrega mañana esos archivos. Primero está tu bienestar y creo que eso te lo ha dicho más de una vez-

-Malik tienes razón pero…mmmm…no quisiera ser una carga-

-Yugi a ti los resfriados te golpean muy fuerte y sabemos que puedes hasta no venir dos semanas a clases y no creo que quieras otra visita al hospital porque la fiebre no te baja…recuerdas lo de hace tres años?- dijo Tristán con una sonrisa macabra.

Está bien, está bien me convencieron, solo dejen que tome la siguiente hora y me iré a casa- dijo el oji-amatista, pero justo cuando iba a ponerse de pie fue regresado al suelo de un brazo por Duke. –y ahora?-

-te comes la mitad de eso o te obligamos- sentenció el de los dados y viendo que no tenía lugar para objetar a duras penas y con trabajo logró comer la mitad de su almuerzo donando la otra mitad a la causa Whealer.

La siguiente hora llegó, casual que luego del descanso y de comer te toca deportes, y sin ganas de recibir como castigo diez vueltas al final de la clase los muchachos se dirigieron a las canchas ya con sus uniformes puestos. l no era sorpresa encontrarse al maestro o bebiendo una soda sentado en su cómoda silla mientras daba el primer silbatazo y dictaba instrucciones, comenzando con diez vueltas a la canchay luego cien abdominales.(maestro explotador).

El pequeño tricolor hizo con mucha dificultad sus vueltas, y sabía que pedirle permiso al profesor de retirarse no era la opción más sana ya que ese era de los típicos maestros que ladran de más y cada que pasaban junto a él nadie se salvaba de sus comentarios despectivos, se arrepentía de no haber hecho caso al consejo de irse antes ahora tenía que acabar el módulo para poder marcharse.

Se pusieron en binas para los abdominales Joey con Ryou, Tristán con Duke y Malik con Yugi,

De nueva cuenta logró terminar lo indicado con mucho por no decir demasiado apoyo de Malik y sus demás amigos ya que notaron como se le dificultaba más a cada momento seguir con la actividad, sus mejillas se tornaban más rojas y su color era más pálido.

Apenas habían pasado 30 de los 60 minutos que duraba la tortuosa hora, ahora los jóvenes estaban en carreras de relevos en grupos de tres así que no era de sorpresa que los hikaris estuvieran juntos. Era el turno de Yugi de correr para pasar la estafeta a Ryou pero cuando estaba a medio camino su cuerpo dijo basta y colapsó a mitad de la cancha causando un revuelo entre los alumnos y un casi infarto entre sus amigos que se acercaron inmediatamente a su amigo tratando de ayudar y alejar a los chismosos.

-que sucede aquí!?- fue el grito que dio el profesor al ver que las filas se habían roto. –quítense damitas a un lado!- al hacerse paso notó que uno de sus alumnos estaba desmayado y con un aspecto terrible, inmediatamente giró órdenes a Malik y Joey de llevarlo a la enfermera, a Ryou de notificar a su casa y al resto de tomar un receso de cinco minutos.

Llegaron a la enfermería y tras colocar al pequeño en una de las camas Ryou se dispuso a llamar a Yami pues era el único que podía ir a recoger a su amiguito y solo rezaba porque los otros dos Yami aunque se lo pensaba ya que sabía que de ser posible el faraón saldría del teléfono cuando se trataba de su pequeña luz. Así que respirando hondo y recibiendo valor de los otros dos marcó…

-que transa?- se escuchó una voz al otro lado.

-BA….Bakura? pero que haces con el celular del faraón?- preguntó el albino.

-oh yadonushi eres tú y porqué le llamas a él? Te volviste a confundir de contacto?-

-no idiota además el que se confunde es Marik! Y a todo esto que haces en su casa? Y conociéndote está tu garrapata ahí igual…en fín pon el alta voz y llama al faraón necesito hablar con él-

-listo hikari te oímos-

-faraón me escuchas?- tras recibir una respuesta afirmativa de los tres yamis siguió. –puedes venir a recoger a Yugi a la escuela por favor? Hubo un problemita y…está en la enfermería- soltó sin rodeos.

-que?- fue el grito que pegó el tricolor mayor. –que pasó criatura habla!-

-es…es que…Yugi al parecer está resfriado tiene fiebre y se desmayó a mitad de deportes, tiene permiso de irse a casa-

-voy para allá esperen a que llegue…ladrón de tercera dame las llaves!- se oyó los gritos que pegaban entre los tres yamis al otro lado de la línea y un súbito tono de colgado, esos tres no tenían remedio pero aún así se querían.

Sin más remedio los chicos tuvieron que regresar a la clase, ofreciéndose Malik a esperar a que fueran por su compañero total podía usar el cetro del milenio para hacer que al maestro se le olvide su ausencia, era más importante su amigo en esos momentos.

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos cuando escuchó pasos acercarse rápidamente al lugar, supuso ue era el faraón y no se equivocó cuando se abrió la puerta con una ráfaga de magia. Malik se levantó de su lugar junto a la cama donde descansaba su amigo par recibirle.

-Malik que pasó?-

-lo que le dijeron faraón, Yugi se desmayó en plena clase, la enfermera le tomó la temperatura está por arriba de los 39 grados y tiene muy inflamada su garganta, lo más seguro es que sea un resfriado fuerte. Le dijimos que se vaya a casa pero no no shizo caso ya sabe como es él- concluyó el moreno.

Yami iba a decirle algo cuando notaron que el joven duelista estaba despertando. Y con marcada preocupación en el rostro se acercaron los otros dos presentes.

-Aibou- ddijo el mayor. –mira como estás sabía que algo te traías ocultando-

-Ya..mi?..que…pasó?- la voz del pequeño era un susurro apenas audible estba afónico.

-te pusiste mal Yugi- respondió el egipcio menor, tuvimos que llamar que vengan por ti no puedes seguir en la escuela así por lo tanto te vas a casa-

El niño no dijo nada solo asintió y se dejó ayudar a levantar por los otros dos siendo subido a al espalda de Yami con ayuda del moreno.

-le llevaremos su mochila a la salida faraón no se preocupe- aseguró Malik.

-gracias, han sido muy amables-

Tras esto se dirigieron a la entrada del colegio donde estaba aparcado el vehículo y nuevamente el menor de los egipcios ayudó a bajar a su compañero y ponerlo sobre el asiento trasero.

-hasta al rato Malik mandaré a esos dos por ustedes a la salida si?- decía el ex faraón mientras arrancaba el auto. A lo que solo recibió un asentimiento y con esto emprendieron cada quien su camino.

Tras Yami llegar a casa bajó a su pequeño compañero tomándolo en sus brazos, éste había estado dormido todo el trayecto y agradeció internamente que los otros yamis estén ahí ahora porque iba a tener que hacer marometas para abrir la puerta y tras sentir el movimiento los ojos amatista se abrieron.

-su alteza bienvenido a…- el comentario sarcástico de Bakura se quedó al aire al ver como venía el menor, realmente se veía tan mal que el rey de los ladrones no tuvo corazón para seguir fastidiando. –faraón de quinta mira nada más como tienes a tu pobre luz! Mira que a mí con mi Ryou eso no pasaría!-

-porqué mejor no dejas de gritarme y mejor mueven sus traseros del sofá? No se supone que tienes trabajo que hacer ladrón? Kaiba te matará si no haz terminado esas campañas publicitarias para hoy a las seis- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-jajajajajaja estás muerto Ratakura! – se escuchó la risa de Marik quien estaba muy cómodo en el sofá jugando con la X-box del faraón.

-y tu cuida tumbas no tienes que terminar tus encargos de postres y pasteles para esta tarde? Mira que el sacerdote no tiene paciencia y donde no le tengas lo que te encargó el reino de las sombras te parecerán vacaciones junto a lo que va a hacerte-

-te odio Atem!- masculló el egipcio mayor así que sin más ambos yamis dejaron sus cómodas actividades y se fueron a terminar sus deberes y con eso el ex faraón ya podría respirar en paz de no tener que soportar a esos dos crispando sus nervios, ahora su prioridad era su luz.

-no olviden ir por los pequeños a la salida!- les gritó desde la puerta a lo que solo recibieron una afirmación de cabeza. –y tu Yugi ve a tu cuarto, date un baño y a la cama ahora estoy contigo buscaré algo para bajar la fiebre- indicó el mayor utilizando ese tono de voz que no dá lugar a objetar nada y el pequeño duelista no tuvo e otra que hacer caso.

Subió a su habitación dejó su saco sobre la silla, se dirigió con mucho pesar al baño sintiendo a cada paso los escalofríos y dolores que recorría su cuerpo, ahora se daba cuenta lo mal que se sentía y cómo había aguantado varias horas así. Abrió la llave del agua y tras armarse de valor se metió bajo esta sintiendo un alivio casi inmediato al tener contacto la frescura del líquido con su piel caliente y evitando mojarse el cabello como bien ya sabía.

Se secó tras concluir su ducha, se colocó una camiseta ancha color azul claro y su pantalón de dormir del mismo color y se dirigió a su cama tras prender el aire acondicionado en una temperatura aceptable para que no empeore su malestar pero que le ayude a calmar el calor de su cuerpo. Recién se había acostado cuando Yami entró llevando con él una charola con algo ligero de comer, un jugo recién hecho y una medicina que supuso era para la fiebre.

-toma hikari come algo- dijo poniendo su carga en la mesita de junto.

-no tengo hambre, tengo sueño y mi garganta duele- contestó.

-tienes que comer algo primero para tomar la medicina, no quiero tener que ver otra vez como te meten a una bañera llena de hielo porque casi te mata la fiebre-

-que? No! Todo menos hospital comeré de acuerdo? Pero no quiero pasar por eso otra vez- exclamó aterrado el menor tras recordar cuando regresaron del reino de los duelistas y había enfermado, como bien dijo Tristán los resfriados le daban tan fuerte que cuando era muy necesario acababa en el hospital porque la fiebre era imposible de bajar y esa vez terminó casi sumergido en hielo y llorando de la desesperación porque acabaran con su tortura.

Con este pensamiento tomó el sándwich que había en la bandeja y lo comió haciendo muecas a cada trago que daba pero con la firme idea de que no pisaría otra vez un hospital. Yami solo lo veía satisfecho, no le gustaba para nada usar ese tipo de artimañas pero conocía bastante bien a su luz y sabía que si el niño quería se saldría con la suya y no comería así que por desesperación recurrió al viejo truco de asustarlo tantito.

El niño terminó de comer y tras tomarse la medicina para la fiebre y los malestares se quedó dormido casi al instante. Su yami solo dejó ver una sonrisa tierna al notar las facciones tan adorables de su luz aún con su estado enfermo, acarició suavemente su rostro y los rebeldes mechones rubios que cían a los lados, inclinándose casi hasta estar a la altura del rostro del pequeño depositó un suave beso sobre su frente y usando su vínculo mental le hizo saber que estaría abajo en la sala que si necesitaba algo se lo dijera por medio del enlace y evitara el sufrir que era en esos momentos su garganta.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquila, de vez en vez el ex faraón dejaba su trabajo e iba a darle una mirada a su luz y checar su temperatura, todo iba bien exceptuando porque la fiebre no aminoraba pero agradecía que no subiera, ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde y había recibido un mensaje a su celular por parte de Marik quien le avisaba que ya habían ido por sus luces y que estaban rumbo a su casa para entregar la mochila y los deberes del tricolor menor y que se despreocupase pues llevaban el almuerzo para todos. Una leve sonrisita se formó en su rostro, ese par jamás lo admitiría pero su Yugi les caía bien de lo contrario no estarían haciendo todo esto ni aunque sus luces se los ordenasen.

Ahora se encontraba charlando vía video con Kaiba explicándoloe el porqué se retrasaría con la entrega de su trabajo en caso de que si se retrase.

-ah, ya veo, mira no tengo ningún problema primero es la salud, yo igual he dejado trabajo de lado si se trata de mi hermanito-

-no vas a explotar ni nada verdad? Digo, te lo estás tomando demasiado bien para mi gusto y salud mental-

-si fuera otra situación ya te estaría diciendo hasta de lo que vas a morirte pero mi cachorro me ha contado que se pone muy mal Yugi cuando enferma y me contó la vez del hospital y el hielo, una vez ví a Mokuba pasar por lo mismo y es horrible verlo no quiero saber que es sentirlo, así que esos informes pueden esperar cuida del chiquillo- dijo el castaño sin rastros de enojo en su mirada muy por el contrario se notaba comprensivo.

-aunque no me explico cómo es que…Seto tengo que colgar acaban de llegar sus amigos de mi niño y sus dos indeseables colados- dijo el mayor recibiendo un ¨descuida¨ por parte del CEO.

Cuando se dio vuelta para ir a abrirle a sus visitas se topó con que éstas ya habían entrado a su sala como si nada cargando con comida y la mochila de su aibou.

-hola Yami como va todo como sigue Yugi?-

-bien, gracias por preguntar Ryou y..cómo entraron?-

-ah, faraón de quinta hace como un mes le saqué copias a las llaves de todos ustedes ya sabes por eso de que Ryou a veces me corre de casa y como sé que nadie me dará acilo por voluntad pues me meto a dormir y se acabó-

-pero que sínico eres! Lo dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo!-

-es la verdad yadonushi tu me haz dicho que es malo decir mentiras- dijo el ex ladrón con la sonrisa más sínica que pudo poner.

-y también te he dicho que es malo meterse a casas ajenas así como robarse a las mascotas para luego fingir que las encontraste para que te den las recompensas!-

-Yami, qué son esos gritos ahí abajo?- se escuchó una débil pero familiar voz para todos ahí presentes.

El silencio se armó en la estancia mientras veían terminar de bajar las escaleras al tricolor más pequeño, lucía realmente pálido y enfermo, tras unos segundos sin decir palabras, las otras dos luces se acercaron a su amigo para darle un reconfortante abrazo con el cual transmitían tanto su preocupación por su bien estar como lo mucho que lo habían extrañado esas horas.

-Aibou- habló finalmente el ex faraón yendo a donde estaban ahora sentados los menores. –Qué haces fuera de la cama? Te dije que si necesitabas algo me avisaras a través del enlace mental-

-lo hice, te llamé como tres veces pero como no me respondías y se oían gritos decidí bajar a averiguar que sucedía- comentó el duelista haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque su voz sonara lo más fuerte posible, cosa que no tuvo mucho éxito.

-uy pero que pendiente estás de tu enano faraón de tercera- se mofó el ex ladrón cruzando sus brazos pro sobre su pecho en na pose altanera.

-es todo culpa de ustedes dos! Que llegaron como si esta fuera su casa y encima pegando de gritos! De verdad que nunca aprenderán a comportarse dueto de imbéciles!-

Eso era todo, el mayor de los tricolores había llegado a su límite de paciencia por ese día, esos dos eran sus amigos aunque le doliese admitirlo pero en ocasiones tenía grandes deseos de arrancarles la cabeza y usarlas como bolas de boliche.

Al ver que iba a estallar la guerra de insultos y miradas matadoras de nuevo, los hikaris decidieron que lo mejor era servir los alimentos que habían traído, pero a petición o más bien orden del ex soberano el almuerzo lo llevarían a cabo en la habitación del enfermito porque a palabras de Yami el chico debía descansar y no estar soportando tonterías de ningún tipo.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaban todos cómodamente distribuidos en el dormitorio, Yugi en su cama con Yami a su lado, el par de labinos sentados en un cómodo sofá de esos afelpados gigantes y los egipcios en el suelo desparramados como si de su casa se tratase.

La comida, la cual consistió en hamburguesas, papas fritas, una pizza grande, sodas y un pastel de chocolate pasó entre risas y charlas amenas de lo que habían hecho en la escuela luego de que Yugi se fuera y como era costumbre las regresadas a casa siempre eran todo un poema cuando el albino mayor los traía.

-de verdad Bakura hizo eso?-

-si faraón! Debió verlo, de echo puede verlo, Ryou lo grabó ya sabe tiende a hacer eso en caso de que un día nos mate con su forma tan ¨refinada¨de conducir- dijo el egipcio menor, en eso Ryou sacaba su móvil y buscaba algo en su galería de videos hasta encontrar uno en especial pasándoselo a Yami.

(N/A: letras en cursiva negritas son la descripción del video)

 _ **En el video se escuchaban las risas del menor albino mientras que Bakura iba sorteando a los autos dando bocinazos a cada segundo hasta que de pronto sacó su cabeza por la ventana para gritarle algo a alguien.**_

 _ **-oye tu p***jo no te atravieses p***che p***to! Ojalá te p***che mueras!-**_

 _ **-Bakura es una ambluancia!- se escuchaba ahora la voz de Malik regañando al ladrón.**_

 _ **-ah es cierto….- se ve nuevamente al mayor sacar la cabeza por la ventana levantando el puño izquierdo fuera del auto. –p***che ambulancia!, te crees mucho con tu p***ja sirena y tus letras al revés!- tras ¨desahogarse regresa su cuerpo a su posición dentro del auto y el video finaliza con las risas de Ryou de fondo.**_

-muy gracioso mi querido niño…muy gracioso- decía sarcástico el mayor –más te vale borrar eso!- finalizó enfadado.

-bromeas? Súbelo al Facebook!-

-cállate Marik! Y tu querido niño pobre de ti donde no te deshagas de eso…o a caso quieren que diga lo que pasó ayer en el parque?- dijo con sonrisa siniestra, sabía que amenazarles con eso daría resultados puesto que a simple vista ese suceso del parque para algunos fue gracioso pero para otros representaba su muerte asegurada si cierto alguien se llegaba a enterar.

-NO!- exclamaron todos asustados menos el ex faraón quien solo los miró con cara de y ustedes que se traen. –está bien, está bien mira ves? Ya lo borré! Pero cállate- decía el menor albino mostrando su celular y dicho video era desaparecido.

-oigan a todo esto…ustedes no saben cómo es que mi luz se pudo enfermar?- preguntó el faraón con la mirada fija en los otros cuatro, sus actitudes a su parecer eran más raras de lo normal y eso le apuntaba a que ellos sabían algo y no lo querían decir.

-no, no para nada!. Digo, ni que supiéramos algo de un accidente en la fuente y…- el egipcio menor no pudo terminar de aflojar la lengua porque seis manos se pusieron sobre su boca impidiéndole hablar.

Antes de que las cosas se pusieran más tensas, desviaron la conversación y comenzaron a planear su próxima salida al final de esa semana, querían ir de nuevo a las noches de terror pero solo irían si su pequeño amigo ya estaba sano, y sin darse cuenta las horas se fueron volando y ya había llegado el tiempo de todos volver a casa para dejar descansar a su compadre.

-bueno pequeñín nosotros nos pasamos a largar- se despidió el yami egipcio mientras se encaminaba a la salida junto a los otros tres.

-gracias por haber venido amigos, me animaron el día- declaró el menor de los tricolores poniendo una débil sonrisa, si bien era cierto que su fiebre había disminuido durante loa tarde aún seguía ahí presente y ahora la la tos se había hecho mas frecuente y sonora.

-para eso estamos los amigos- refirió Malik a su persona y al albino menor. –y los achichincles de los amigos- ahora señaló a los yamis.

-bueno, descansa Yugi y por las tareas descuida nos encargamos de hacerlas por ti y hacerlaspasar como tuyas-

-ya les dije que no es necesario eso pero realmente me siento terrible para poner a pensar la cabeza-

-ay nos vidrios faraón de tercera- despidió el ex ladrón saliendo tras de todos. –si las cosas empeoran nos hechas un fonazo y venimos a echarte la manopla-

-eh..gracias? supongo- devolvió Yami, a veces le costaba entender esa forma tan rara de hablar de su disque amigo. Tras esto último la puerta se cerró dejando a ambos solos nuevamente. Yami encaminó a su luz de vuelta a la cama dándole instrucciones de que se duchara, se pusiera otro pijama más fresco y se relajara mientras él se ocupaba de la cena.

Veinte minutos después ya se encontraban cenando en la habitación del chico no sin antes Yami haber recogido el tiradero de sus visitas, algunas costumbres no se dejaban de lado por parte de dos de ellos que eran dejar un regadero donde fuesen. La cena fue ligera Yugi no soportaba tragar, la garganta le picaba mucho y a cada trago que daba un ataque de tos venía detrás.

-si mañana no amaneces mejor vamos a ir al médico- sentenció Yami.

-no! Prometiste no médicos!, además…solo es un catarro nada serio-

El ex soberano se detuvo pensando unos minutos hasta que recordando algo se levantó de la cama recogiendo los trastos utilizados por ambos, Yugi lo miró extrañado por tal reacción repentina pero el mayor no dijo nada simplemente depositó un suave y amoroso beso en su frente y salió de ahí.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos en los cuales Yami estuvo perdido enla cocina y volvió al dormitorio con una taza en la mano pero se encontró al niño ya dormido, si quería que funcionara lo que planeó debía despertarle, así que, con suavidad se acercó y lo movió del hombro hasta ver esos enormes ojos abrirse débilmente.

-hey mi luz lamento despertarte pero, mira te hice esto- dijo el mayor ofreciendo la taza.

-eh?, qué es eso?- preguntó acercándose la taza a los labios hasta que la alejó inmediatamente al sentir un olor espantoso invadir su nariz, y eso que la tenía muy tapada. –Esto huele asqueroso!-

-es un remedio casero para los resfriados, muy efectivo y garantiza en su totalidad que te recuperes más rápido, me lo daban cuando era pequeño y me enfermaba bastante, es una receta de Mahad- explicó. –bébelo no lo pienses y cugre tu nariz-

El niño no sabía si hacer caso o no pero debía tener dos cosas en cuenta si venía de Mahad era algo más que bueno y en el Antiguo Egipto se curaban las enfermedades con remedios a base e plantas y otras cosas y según su propio abuelo eso era mil veces mejor que la medicina convencional, no perdía nada intentando verdad?

Hizo lo que le aconsejaron tapó su nariz con su mano libre y dirigió la taza a su boca, un trago, dos, tres, y así siguió tratando de ignorar el espantoso sabor que tenía esa cosa, no pensando en que se vomitaría y cerrando los ojos para no ver ese color oscuro que tenía el líquido hasta que luego de dos tortuosos minutos dejó la taza vacía a un lado y se limpiaba la boca con un pañuelo.

-no estuvo tan mal verdad?-

-esto…aclárame algo si? De qué estaba hecho? Porque detecté un leve sabor a cebolla y odio la cebolla-

-ahm…no te lo diré hasta mañana, si lo hago ahora saldrás corriendo al baño y necesito que eso se quede dentro al menos ocho horas para que funcione. No me pongas esa carita sabes que no caeré Yugi y ni me hagas esos pucheros tampoco funcionan así que deja de querer chatagearme y vamos a dormir- dijo seriamente el mayor ayudando al chico a recostarse correctamente y cubrirlo con la sábana para posteriormente recostarse a su lado

No pasó mucho para que cerraran ambos lo sojos y se perdieran en el mundo del sueño, siendo así una noche tranquila y reparadora para ambos, el faraón de rato en rato abría los ojos para verificar que su niño durmiera tranquilo y no le extrañó para nada ver que su fiebre había cedido por completo y su respiración era tranquila y no trabajosa como en la tarde, señal de que su remedio estaba trabajando.

-haría lo que fuera por verte siempre bien mi pequeña luz, cuidaré de ti hasta el final de mis días nunca lo olvides ni olvides lo mucho que te quiero- finalizó dando un suave beso a los labios de su pequeño y ahora sí hundiéndose en el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente un tricolor menor despertó sintiéndose bastante mejor a como estaba el día anterior, aún tenía algo de tos pero ya no era tan seca y su garganta había desinflamado bastante, su nariz goteaba pero no tanto y su fiebre se había ido a pasear por ahí dejándole en paz.

-buenos días Aibou- saludó Yami entrando al dormitorio tras haberse levantado al baño minutos antes. –vaya, te ves muchísimo mejor!- sonrió.

-jeje, gracias la verdad que si pero creo que le tomaré el consejo a Ryou y no iré a clase hasta mañana para terminar de reponerme-

Su yami solo asintió, estando de acuerdo con esa idea, así que tras ponerse ropa cómoda bajaron a tomar el desayuno, cierto mayor tendría que ir a KC. A entregar su trabajo a su jefe, prefería hacerlo en persona así si debía corregir algo que el CEO se lo dijera personalmente y no por correo.

-bueno mi yami, ya es hoy así que dime qué tenía eso que me tomé ayer? Te juro que por más asqueroso que sea no vomitaré mi comida-

-este…uhm…bien…erás tenía…canela, ajo, miel, jugo de limón, jengibre, ajo, cebolla, pimienta, orégano y una cucharada de jarabe para la tos- finalizó numerando con los dedos para asegurar que no se le fuera nada. La cara de Yugi era un poema de color verde pero tal como dijo hizo todo el esfuerzo por aguantarse, santa gama de sabores y especias era peor que repugnante.

-bueno…pues…resultó y…ehm…dale las gracias a Mahad de mi parte por inventarse ese remedio-

-que bueno que pienses así porque tienes que repetirlo después del desayuno y otra vez en la noche- respondió con una sonrisa discreta el mayor viendo la cara de espanto de su luz. –oh, vamos prefieres sufrir dos días o diez con esas cosas llamadas pastillas? O cinco con eso que llaman inyecciones que sabes dónde van y que yo no sé poner pero Bakura si?- dijo siniestramente a lo que el joven duelista negó rápidamente con la cabeza

-tu ganas- fue su única respuesta

El mayor sonrió satisfecho, no por nada era el rey de los juegos y ahora del chantaje, le encantaba la nueva vida que llevaba y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo, aunque aún le picaba la curiosidad de algo…que era ese secreto que tanto guardaban sus amigos y que parecía ser el único tarado sin saber?. El bicho de la duda le pudo más y preguntó.

-bien, ya te aclaré tu duda ahora tú aclárame una…que es eso tan terrible que ayer no quisieron decir?-

-aaaahhh…si…el secreto…ahm te lo pongo así…en que fuimos a la noche de terror pues ya casi estábamos por irnos y ya sabrás quienes dos comenzaron a pelear por el último churro azucarado de la bolsa y traté de detenerlos porque sus hikaris lejos de ayudar solo apostaban con los demás a ver quién ganaba el mentado churro y pues…para no hacerte largo el cuento….me arrojaron a la fuente POR ACCIDENTE!- explicó haciendo mucho énfasis en las últimas dos palabras para dejar claro que había sido realmente un accidente.

-BAKURA Y MARIK! VOY A MATARLOS PUEDEN DARSE POR MUERTOS!-

Cualquiera diría que ese grito se escuchó por toda la ciudad y las pobres víctimas mencionadas sintieron cada una un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas como sintiendo el preludio a una lent y muy, muy tortuosa venganza que caería sobre ellos.

FIN.

 **NOTAS FINALES: el dichoso video que Ryou grabó el fragmento de los Simpson donde el homero hizo exactamente lo que Bakura,**

 **El remedio para la tos que se menciona es mío nn, lo recomiendo bastante en tres días el dicen adiós a esos resfriados infernales!**

 **Uff al fín lo terminé! Tenía esto comenzado hace como dos meses y no había podido terminar la falta de tiempo y el trabajo me vienen mis días TT pero aquí está listo!**

 **Sus comentarios son bien recibidos acepto de todo, piedras, pianos, camiones voladores, lo que quieran XD.**

 **Nos leemos en un futuro fic!**


End file.
